An analysis apparatus analyzes source codes before and after change in order to compare the equalities in behavior of a program when update of the program is performed in software development and so forth.
For example, in an analysis of a source code, character strings of the source code before and after change are compared with each other for each fixed unit, and the equality of the two source codes is decided based on a result of the comparison.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-10699.